Trussian Crime Synthicate
Prelude The Trussian Crime Synthicate is the most powerful and most dangerous crime organization within the Trussian Galaxy. They control every aspect of crime from petty thefts to drug and weapons trafficing. In addition to their influence the T.C.S fear has spread throughout the galaxy and no one dares mess with them other then the T.S.F and the Trussian Government. From this the T.C.S is on a war path with the government or whoever dares mess with their profits. Their major dealings are in Narcotics, Stolen Goods, and illegal Weapons. As well as they have various trillions of Dollars and assests in highly controled, corrupt, and unkown sources throughout the Galaxy. From this they have become highly wealthy and very, very, dangerous. The Organization as a whole has obtained many insiders in order to keep on top of the police or anyone who dares mess with them. Motto We do not fight for home, galaxy, or even the person right next to us! We fight for money, the glory of Money, and the power of Money. Money is all the matters, Money is the what gives true happiness, and with happiness, comes Power, and through Power can make any situation highly profitable to gain more Money!!! Economics is simple, it is the group whoever has the most Wealth, Money, and Resources. And with these atributes gives true power and Happiness. ''--'Chark '''Viceroy of the Trussian Crime Synthicate History About 6-8 Months after the 700 Years War Trussia plunged in near anarchy and almost collapse. During this time the war for Trussia on the front lines were over, but the war at home just begun. This is due to at the time Trussia was descreaing its troops and increasing its new police forces. As this happened there was a power transaction which lead to a issue of the control over Trussias many prisons. Due to during the war the Trussian Military Police had jurisdiction over the prison system and after the war this power transfered to the newly formed Trussian Security. As this happened this caused a huge rift among the prisoners. The Prisoners themselves knew that with this transfer of power this would weaken the governments grip on them. Becasue of this golden oppurtunity, soon prison after prison in a simultaneous fashion revolted against the T.S.F and several officers of the Trussian Military Police. From this prison revolt caused massive panic and instability over the Galaxy as thousands of prisoners had engulfed Trussia in another war. In this massive war on crime, the Trussian Senate overwhelmly voted the expand funds for the T.S.F while suddely thousands of military troops had to be called back into actions. On the Executive level the Trussian War Counsel and Emperor voted in to simply purge the entire prison population in order to wipe out the threat. From these situations the conflict would expand over six horrible months and lead to the death of many T.S.F officers as well as Soldiers. As it happned the T.M.P and T.S.F with their large numbers and huge weapon arsenals eventually overtook and purged ever prison and its criminal population as well as taking to the streets and wiping out local criminals small and large. Following this the Trussia Senate also voted in harsher laws and stricker regualtions when dealing with criminals. The Capitol of Justice themselves also voted in many no tolerance polices which have proven very effective. Soon all prisons were abolished ad the only one remaining was Death-Rue built and Control by the T.I.C Sentinels. As well as within this aftermath the T.S.C which at the time was a small crime family soon took this advantage to grow and within the following decades. Soon revealing itself as the now only and most powerfull crime organization within the galaxy as they soon overtook the power of other weakend groups, gangs, crime families, and similar organization by taking their assets, weapons, and goods for themselves. This lead to a delicate power struggle which was soon stomped out by the T.C.S as they soon had total control of the entire criminal underground. The Trussian Senate in response as given new funding and training to the T.S.F which is cracking down the the Syndicate. As well as the Trussian Crime Syndicates major trade is in weapons theft and selling in addition to narcotics manufacturing and distribution. This has plagued Trussia is some aspects but the T.S.F has yet blocked them in many of Trussias main cities and population centers. Headquarters and Base of Operations Crystolis was once a beautiful wooded and snow covered world, but after the T.C.S took control of the planet, is now a flooded barren waist land with one polluted continet city of Distopia. If you want, food, work, or shelter, you are now owned by the T.C.S. You cannot stop them, they are a plauge on the galaxy. Becasue of the example we set on this planet, no one can stop them, no one knows who they really are, and it is very clear they will cause harm if they are messed with. '' 'Chark'-Lead Crime Boss of the T.C.S.'' Crystolis Planet: ''Crystolis'' Location: '' Far Outer Core'' Status: ''Flooded/Polluted '' Goernment: ''Dictatorship'' Population: ''Uknown'' 'History: Classified' ' ' Crystolis City was the former Capitol of the planet of Crystolis and the primary headquarters of Trussian Crime Synthicate. The city itself was built on the planets highest mountain, so when the planet was flooded by T.C.S this became to only refuge left. After the flooding the city became a island then which formed as the planets only continent. Its population is about 5.6 trillion divided into two sections. The first is the outer districts which is comprised of pour neigborhood. Then there is the Inner City Center which is where many of the T.S.C Member live and conduct business. They live in Luxury and high society while the outer districts live in squaller and filth. The T.C.S also dine on great food, alcohol, Wine, and various other exotic foods they recieve through their vast crime networks and shady business dealings. As well as many of the outlying tower and structures also house the Synthicates members families, relatives, and offices for their dealings. Many to this are blind and wish not to speak out against the T.S.C. If any dare to do this then they will be taken and killed, do to how far and deep the grip the T.C.S power goes on the planet. Central Plaza The Central Plaza was in the cities center and primary hub for the Capitol. This is the T.C.S main headquarters as well as where they run theur corrupt regime. It is a very beautiful strucutre made od marble, granite, and brick. It has courtyards, fountains, as well as a beautiful crafted interior with expensive furnishings. Leader''s''hip and command structure *''Supreme Crime Lord: Chark'' *'Crime Lord:' *'Crime Boss:' *'Crime Family:' *'District Commander:' *'Slitter:' Absolute best thief and Hit-man you can get. You show great skill in stealing and show no mercy while killing. Many rewards and benefits will be granted for you with this status. *'Class A:' *'Class B:' *'Banker:' *'Lone Chark: '''Gives out and collects generous gifts. You owe them and they own you, and just a quick thing. Their baseball bat is not for a game, its for you. Catch the drift? *'Bookie:' Keeps track of low level money heist and debts. Usually loners, and do not do much else. *'Dealer: Masters of obtaining and selling rare and exotic merchandise. *'''Wheeler: A Typical pick pocket and thief, you get in and get out and you always get the goods. *'Thug: '''The Typical dumb brute wanting the piece of the action. *'Punks: Wannabe Criminals that serve the T.C.S like poo to a toilet. They are disposable soldiers for any task and will do anything without question. *'''Rat: '''Gets information on anyone or anything, though they are the most low life scum in the pecking order. Beggars can't be choosers, especially when you live off of the scraps of others. Hunters Guild The Hunters guild was a group of specialized bounty hunters and mercanarries contacted by the Trussian Crime Synthicate to do their bidding for the highest price. As well as the secret police established by Chark in order to keep control over his vast criminal empire. He used them as he pleases, from slaughtering his enemies to protecting his own family. Weapons The '''E-33 Blaster Carbine, this rifle is one of the most illegal and widely band weapons in Trussia. The Issue with the E-33 Carbine is when it hits a target it will blow literal chunks of them away. So badly the injuries are always fatal, even with some of the best Medical Science. Because of this the Senate banned the weapon, but yet the T.C.S imports them illegally and exclusively equips them to only their troops. The''' DC-15 Blaster''', a common favorite and a dirt cheap rife. This can commonly be seen carried by T.C.S Synthicate. As well as Bounty Hunters of the Hunters Guild. The '''Dark Saber, '''is yet another band weapon in Trussia. Dark Sabers became band due to the crystals that they are power powered by. THe crystal itself a Tri-mone a all black style crystal has a certain poer frequency. So power and unstabel when used on an indivdual it cause instent death. This is also due to when the Dark Saber et paths with Trussian desing and manifacturing. So due to how fatal it is on indivduals it was band. Though many fond their way into the hands of The T.C.S and their collections of illegal weapons. The '''Meadevil Mace, '''this weapon is not band nor illegal, yet it is kept as a oddity and a object for conversation within the T.C.S high ranks. Though the T.C.S started using them for its intended purpose and soon enough many started using them in close qaurters combat. As well as they will also spend much time training on these weapons as well. The '''Meat Clever, '''a typical tool for a butcher no? Well given the T.C.S are already Butchers, this weapon can be very commonly seen in the hands of many T.C.S agents and their hitman. Code of ETHICS The Trussian Crime Synthicate has lasted longer then any other crime orgainization for many reasons. Their brutality, hunger for money, blood, and above all all else their Code of Ethics. The Ruling factor that they abide by, this is somewhat amazing and yet terrifying that they theselves are forming into a subculture of their own as they are developing their own laws and rules. This is what many in the Trussian Police believe why they have not only survive, but grow, prosper, and spread within the powerhouse they have become across the Trussian Galaxy. Trussian Crime Syndicates Code of ETHICS 1. We are Professionals!! 2. We do not have feelings or Emotions! 3: Professionals have Standards! 4. Be Polite! 5. Be Efficient! 6. Plan to Kill Everyone you Meet. 7. No Witnesses 8. No Survivors. 9.Keep your friends close and your Enemies Dead!!!! 10. Money, 11. Mayhem! 12. Fun. 13. Honor is nothing moraility is feces, we are all controled by instinct for the things we want and crave for as well as what we will do to obtain them for ourselves. Nothing is nothing and money is everything, trust no one, care for no one, leave many dead and in pain. 14. Fight Dirty. 15. Win, at all Costs. 16. You have nothing to loose. Money and stuff is what we fight for, not home, family, or country. What we loose can be replaced. What we gain can be expanded and what is expanded will fall so leave it for someone else to clean up 17. Betray enemies not friends. 18. No Woman No Kids. We do not harm no hurt them in anyway. We may be thugs but not monsters. 19. Fight to the Death. 20. Many may try to out smart you but they themselves cannot out smart a bullet. 21. Many say they fight for something, but deep down we all have nothing! 22. Boom, goes you head! Obey! 23, Life is Grim, Life Means nothing, so might as well as enjoy yourself and make others sffer in Misery. 24. We are the Grim Reapers that will end you in this horror we call life. 25. Suffering is what life is! Might as well as enjoy it and makes others come along and suffer with you!